


Surrender

by deisegal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Infidelity, Melisandre I love you but I don't know what you're saying half of the time, Shamelessly shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deisegal/pseuds/deisegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis and Melisandre make use of her bed at the Wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

She was staring at the flame when he entered the room. He hadn't even bothered to knock but she didn't look back as he walked in and closed the door behind him. He visited her regularly at night now, mostly just to snarl and pace the room. Occasionally he would sit with her and stare sullenly into the flames. She actually enjoyed those quiet moments with him.

“My King,” she turned to him and smiled. She noted with some amusement that he removed his cloak and placed it on a chair against the wall. He was obviously planning an extended stay. He strode purposefully forward until he was mere inches away from her, then seemed to remember himself and pull back to a more respectable distance.

“ I've had a very trying day with that boy commander.”

“Young Snow is proving less malleable than you had hoped...” It wasn't a question. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his chest. His posture stiffened but he never pulled back from her touch anymore. Not since that first time.

He snorted. “He’s just a stubborn boy, he’ll see sense before long. I’ll grind him down.”

"If anyone can manage that, it will be you my King” She traced a finger slowly down his chest and smiled at him. His jaw was clenched, but this was nothing unusual. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek then pulled back.

“And how can I be of service tonight?”

He swallowed hard then looked away but took a hand in hers when she offered it to him, allowing her to lace their fingers together.

“The dreams they’re...they’re getting worse.”

“Then you must be stronger my King. You must resist - this path was never meant to be easy but you ARE the Lord’s chosen one” She was cupping one of his rough cheeks now, and began to stroke at it, her thumb tracing the now prominent cheek bone. “R’hllor asks much of you and I know it is difficult, but the consequences if you do not persist are too dreadful to even think about.”

His head dropped and she moved her hand to the back of his head, fingering the short hair there. She began to steer him towards the bed and pressed her hand gently to his chest to encourage him to sit. She bent down to remove his boots. He didn't resist. She glanced up at him and his head was still bowed, his eyes focused on the floor to the side of her.

She stood up again and moved to the top of the bed. Looking at him from behind, his shoulders were sagging, the day caught up on him. The relentless, lonely grind of leadership in uncertain times.

“Come, my King. Lie back on the pillows.”

“I should go back to my own chamber.” For once he didn't sound very assertive.

“Maybe you should, but your boots are off now; come lie here for a while.

“I cannot do this..”

“I merely ask for you to lie here with me, to let me share some of your burden. You are not alone in this."

His head snapped around “I am always alone. I was alone when the Gods took my parents and I’m alone now; some comfort that Red God of yours offers me.” She could hear his teeth grinding again.

She perched on the pillows and stared at him coolly “Are you giving up then? After all you have been through, after all we have been through. This is it, just abandon this world to its fate. Hmm?” She tilted her head. She knew that wasn't the case, that Stannis would fight to the bitter end, but she was content to indulge his self pity for a short while. They had had this discussion endless times since she first arrived on Dragonstone. He stood up abruptly and paced the room. From her vantage point looking up at him it was starkly obvious how gaunt he was now. It made her feel slightly guilty to see the toll the war was taking on him, knowing as she did that she had caused some of that. But he was her champion. He was the man on whom the fate of the world relied. This was a necessary consequence. She kneeled up at the foot of the bed and watched him pace until finally he strode to her on long legs, and was looming directly over her.

“Sometimes it just feels so...” his voice sounded strangled.

“So what? Tell me.”

“So endless.”

“The end _is_ approaching my King. I have seen it over and over in the flames. But whether we can have a new beginning depends completely on you..”

“Me” he snorted once more and shook his head. “I’ll never get used to that idea really....such nonsense”. But he had let her take his hands in hers once more and didn't even resist as she drew him down to her, landing heavily on the bed. She grazed his jaw with her lips. He was so cold. She wanted to breathe fire into him, onto him; she wanted to take away his doubt and his self loathing. But Stannis was a difficult man, could never believe that anyone would believe in him, want him, love him. His jaw had slackened somewhat though and she was able to draw him closer, so close she could hear his heart hammering through his bony chest. They had only coupled three times, and twice had been necessary to destroy his enemies. The third time had been after Blackwater. There had been no comfort in that act either; he had bruised her hips through her dress, gripping her tightly as he'd slumped into his chair and she'd straddled him. She knew she'd broken him in some way the first time, but that night he was a different kind of broken; the visions she'd shown him in the flames causing him to snap, kissing her hungrily as though it were the last thing he would ever do. Afterwards he had been so consumed with shame he had refused to see her for a week.

But his head was on her chest now as they lay on the bed, and his stubble was scratchy on her sensitive skin and this was something approximate to comfort. She pulled him even tighter to her and smiled to herself when she felt his lips brush the skin at her throat. She had suspected he was willing to play the game with her tonight but this now confirmed it. He twisted in her arms and gripped at her waist, kissing along her chest and up her throat, around her ruby choker. When his face was level with hers she cupped his cheeks and tried to flash him her most comforting smile but he was having none of it and removed her hands. For a moment, she thought he might get up and leave, but instead he fixed her with a fierce glare then crashed his lips into hers. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, pushing her down on the the bed, pinning her wrists down with his big hands.

He grunted and ground his hips into her. Even in his weakened state he was heavy on top of her and she wriggled a bit to give herself more room. She wanted to free a hand to release him from his breeches but he pushed down even heavier on her and continued to kiss her ferociously, his thumbs pressing so hard into her wrists she thought he might snap them. Just when she thought she would have to ask him to stop, he pulled a hand away, stopped kissing her and leaned back to unfasten his breeches. She took the opportunity to reach up to assist him but he snapped her hand away.

“I can do it myself.”

“As you wish” she purred. She would never take his rough tone to heart at the best of times. And this was certainly not Stannis at his best - agitated, frustrated and consumed with self loathing. He released her other hand and knelt up, staring down at his straining cock, the fabric of his breeches pulled down his thighs. Without seeing his face she recognised the shame. Once again he had proved himself no better than his brother. She pushed off her elbows to kneel up beside him, rubbing her palms along his back. His head snapped up at her insistent touch. She let her hands slide down and peeled the fabric further away until his cock was completely free. She pulled off his doublet, then tugged at his shirt and he allowed it, raising his arms as she removed it over his head. The half starved king was still an impressive sight, all tight, sinewy flesh with coarse dark hair covering his torso and leading down to his cock. She grasped him firmly and he expelled air loudly and ground his teeth.

She had the idea she would take him in her mouth and still gripping him firmly at the base, backed up on her knees and lowered her head, grazing his stomach as she moved down. But suddenly she felt a hand gripping tightly in her hair.

“No. I do not wish for you to do that.” His voice was a low, menacing growl.

She was eye level with his cock at this point and he already looked to be in desperate need of release. He loosened his grip on her hair and she raised her head to meet his fierce gaze once more.

“But you ARE going to do have to something about that.” She squeezed him tightly and he lurched forward, almost crashing into her but catching himself on one hand beside her. He muttered, then sat back up on his knees again.

“Damnable woman.”

She stroked him again and again until he slapped her hand away and forced her back down on the bed. Without pausing for breath, he pushed her dress up, pulled away her smallclothes and slid inside her. She was ready for him, her walls closing around him, hands gripping at the tacky skin on his back. His movements lacked finesse and he pushed hard into her but it didn't bother her. If this was what he needed from her, this is what he could have. Her natural inclination was to draw down his energy, so she had to focus on just letting him take her and she watched him as he lost himself. Forgot himself, if only for a short while.

“You. Are. Burning” he panted into her neck between grunts.

“As are you now my King.”

“It is. It is...unnatural” he gasped, his eyes screwed shut.

She just let that hang there as she began to buck up her hips in response to him and clench even tighter around him, causing him to moan loudly. She was still fully clothed and the friction of his skin on the fabric of her dress was causing even more heat, making him sweat more. His movements became more erratic as as he began to lose control. It was fascinating to watch a man who spent most of his waking moments trying to stay in control of every aspect of his life, surrendering to chaos and lust, fire and abandon.

Afterwards he collapsed on her and she brought her hand to the back of his head, to keep him in place. But in truth he didn't seem inclined to move anyway. She stroked his hair and kissed his neck just under his ear. The King usually rejected most offers of tenderness after they coupled but seemed powerless to resist this time. For a moment she even wondered if he had fallen asleep, but his breathing had just slowed down and he was actually in a relaxed state. She had drained him of all his cares. For a moment anyway. The bodice of her dress was damp from his sweat. His limp cock slipped from her and he rolled onto his back but she wasn't going to let him go just yet and went with him. He pulled up his breeches to cover his cock, but he allowed her to rest up against him, even snaking an arm around her waist in his drowsy state. She had no real need for the warmth of another body, for the security of a pair of strong arms around her but she couldn't deny that it was a pleasant feeling all the same. And she did feel an affection for Stannis as a man; she had come to admire him a great deal in the time she spent with him. She opened her eyes, looked up at his face and noted with some satisfaction that he was now fast asleep. She dared not move for fear of waking him from what seemed to be his first peaceful sleep in a long time. She had no need for sleep either but saw no harm in enjoying a moment of tranquility in the arms of her saviour.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a [picture](http://justinmassey.tumblr.com/post/47320676625/stannis-and-melisandre-from-surrender) for this fic on my tumblr :)


End file.
